Until Tomorrow
by rahleeyah
Summary: Four times Sharon and Andy were interrupted by work, and the one time they let it wait until tomorrow.


**A/N: for some reason, all the section headings come from The West Wing. Don't ask me why, I don't know. **

**···**

**I. Holy Interruptus, Batman!**

"Don't answer it," she gasped, her nails digging into his biceps as she clutched him closer.

Andy gave a grunt, incapable of actually forming words as he moved on top of Sharon, her hair in his face and her voice close in his ear. At the moment, he was as deep inside her as he'd ever been, but he couldn't shake the suspicion that he should probably pick up the cell phone that was ringing cheerily on Sharon's bedside table.

He shifted, thrusting hard enough to make her moan, his head dipping down to take a nipple in his mouth, biting her flesh gently until she was writhing beneath him.

"God," she cried as he pulled almost all the way out, slamming back into her with enough force to send her crashing back against the pillows. The phone stopped ringing.

She was close, he could tell, and he was right on the edge when the phone began to ring again.

"Andy," she gasped, a warning, but he couldn't ignore it.

"I'm sorry babe," he said, leaning slightly away from her, just enough to reach out and grab the phone.

"It's the Chief," he said, lifting the phone to his ear, about to answer it.

Sharon was pissed. "Don't you dare talk to that woman when-"

"When I'm still inside you?" he said with a sly little smirk, thrusting against her, just enough to make her close her eyes, before he answered the phone. "Flynn."

She pushed at his shoulders, trying to get out from underneath him, but he grinned, holding her down, kissing along her jaw as he listened to the Chief.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, and Sharon rose up, throwing him off of her. She climbed off the bed, tugging her robe on, and stormed out of the room. Andy groaned as he hung up the phone. Sharon was never going to talk to him again, and now he had to go to the crime scene with a hard-on.

**II. What the Grown-Ups Do**

Sharon was as angry as Andy had ever seen her. Face flushed a flattering shade of red, fingers balled in tight fists, pacing across her office as he watched, trying not to look as amused as he felt.

"I'm gonna kill her," Sharon snarled, and it took all the willpower he had to keep from laughing out loud at her.

"She's not trying to piss you off, Sharon," he said, attempting to sound reasonable. "That's just how the Chief is. She's got a one-track kind of mind, and she doesn't want to stop what she's doing for your investigation."

"Bullshit," Sharon said, and Andy tried not to think about how hot she was when she cursed, her perfect mouth articulating the words so clearly. "She does this shit because she likes to fuck with me."

Andy rose, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Maybe she's not the only one who likes to fuck with you," he said, kissing her neck, and she sighed, leaning back against him.

_This man's going to be the death of me, _she thought.

One of his hands found its way under her shirt and up to a bra-clad breast, and Sharon fought to hold back a moan as his fingers found her nipple, toying with it through the fabric.

"We've got some time," Andy whispered in her ear, and she found herself trying to work it out in her head; how long did they have, what were the chances someone would need her, could she really afford to turn off her phone…

She turned her head, catching his mouth with hers, and just as his tongue slipped past her lips, there was a knock on the door.

"I have to answer that," she said softly.

"No, you don't," he answered.

"Yes, I do. I have to do my job." She took hold of his wrist, pulling his hand away from her chest. "It's what the grown-ups do."

"Maybe I don't want to be a grown-up," Andy muttered as she disentangled herself from him, going to open the door.

**III. Special Agent Sunshine**

Andy knew he should be focused on the paperwork he was trying to do, but it was hard not to be distracted with Sharon's hand down his pants.

"We're going to get in trouble if you keep that up," he said through clenched teeth. Major Crimes was empty, except for the Chief still in her office, and she could walk out at any time. Sharon just grinned impishly at him, and redoubled her efforts, fingers firm against his flesh.

He groaned, leaning back in his chair, tangling one of his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer so he could kiss her. The paperwork could wait.

He was close, he was so close, to just coming right there in his pants like a teenager, but he didn't care, because she felt so good, and he wanted her to keep doing whatever it was she doing.

But through the haze of arousal she heard footsteps, and pulled away from him abruptly, running her fingers through her hair. Andy barely had enough to get his breathing under control before Special Agent Fritz Howard appeared in the doorway, making his way across the murder room, heading for Brenda's office.

"Lieutenant. Captain," he said politely, nodding to them as he went.

"Agent Howard," Andy grumbled in reply, and beside him Sharon did her best to disguise her giggle as a cough.

Once Fritz disappeared into the Chief's office, she kissed Andy softly, and then rose.

"Well," she said, "I've got work to do, and so do you." She waltzed out of the murder room, and Andy leaned forward, banging his head on the desk.

**IV. The Chemical Abbreviation for Salt is NaCl**

"What are you wearing?" Andy asked, trying to keep his voice down. Provenza had that look on his face, like he wanted to bitch about something to Andy, but Andy was far more interested in what Sharon had to say right now.

She hummed on the other line of the phone, that sound that drove him crazy. "Nothing at all," she practically purred at him, and Andy wished like hell he was with her, and not standing outside yet another crime scene. He had nothing to do, was just waiting for the Chief to say they could go. One of their suspects had killed himself, and though Andy and Provenza had already processed the scene, the Chief had to see it for herself. "I wish you were here," Sharon said, and Andy couldn't stop himself from groaning.

"Me too, babe," he answered, wondering what she was doing, if she was lying in her bed, covers pushed down to her feet, hands wandering over the same places where Andy loved to lose himself.

"This would be more fun if you were here," she said, and Andy's heart skipped a beat as he imagined what exactly _this_ was.

"What are you doing?" he asked, throat suddenly dry as he pictured her slender fingers slipping up and through damp folds, twisting hard nipples, her back arching in that way he adored.

She hummed again, her breath coming in sharp pants. "Oh, I think you know."

"Sharon," he was almost whining now, praying the Chief would let him go soon. Provenza was walking towards him, and Andy turned away, trying to find somewhere else to go. He really wanted to finish this conversation.

She laughed at him. "Well," she said, "I've got my fingers-"

"Hey, Flynn, the Chief wants you inside!" Gabriel yelled from the doorway of the house, and Andy almost dropped his phone.

Sharon was laughing on the other end of the line, she'd heard him.

"Looks like I'll have to finish without you," she said, and hung up.

Andy slammed his phone into his pocket, pissed as hell and hoping no one could tell how… _worked up_ he was just now. As he headed back toward the house Provenza caught up with him, offering a leering grin.

"Try thinking of the periodic table," Provenza advised him in a low voice.

_Iron is Fe. Oxygen is O. Helium is He. Table salt is NaCl. _

It was no good. All Andy could think about was Sharon, stretched out naked on her bed, finishing without him.

**V. Tomorrow**

She kissed him softly as they moved together, dancing in her kitchen, the music wafting out of the radio. The song they had begun dancing to had long since ended, but they kept right on, swaying gently back and forth, holding on to each other.

He shifted, nibbling on her earlobe, and she shivered, slipping out of his grasp. He stared at her for a moment, wondering what she was doing, his heart sinking in his chest as he saw pick up her phone. But then she grinned at him, and turned it off.

He walked up beside her, slipping an arm around her waist as he picked up his own phone, doing the same. She led him by the hand up the stairs to her bedroom, and Andy thanked God that for once, work wasn't going to interrupt them. If they missed anything important, they could worry about it tomorrow.


End file.
